


Hot Springs Heat Up

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs, Late Night Conversations, Romance, sleeping, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might wanted to go for a bonding trip or to figure out their last road block. Little did he know Iron Maiden was more open than he realized.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hot Springs Heat Up

It was supposed to be a chance for them to bond, to get to know each other a bit better and talk without anyone else around to interrupt. That was what All Might was hoping for anyway when he took Grizel away for a couple nights at a hot spring retreat. True, that they had only known each other for a few months now but she had finally accepted that he likes and wants her touch; that he truly wants to see her smile in joy. She had accepted him lying in her lap and pulling her into hugs, but something had been bothering him. She was never energetic about the contact. It had gotten to the point where she twitches at his touch and was getting more annoyed at his teasing. He hoped this trip would relieve that stress. But this first night together did not go as positively as he hoped. 

He leaned softly against the doorframe in his yukata. He watched Grizel sit on the edge of the walking area, letting her feet dangle over the in side, in her own yukata. It was a wonderful change from their normal clothes but he enjoyed the little peaks of her muscles it gave him. But while she was mesmerized by the view of nature and the night sky it his mind replayed the trip till than. They got there pretty fast, she was a little shy about it as she hide in her shawl. Dinner seem to go well. She enjoyed the food. They played a little table tennis, which she surprised him by upping the challenge after learning how to play so fast. The bath did not go as he hoped. For one thing they had to use separate baths, which he admits he should have guessed. He was happy it was just them and the baths were next to each other so that they could talk across the fence. But when she had to leave early because he body was overheating due to the metal body hair in the hot water he felt bad for not considering that. Even though, she sent some of her hair through the fence to pat his shoulder before leaving. He still felt bad about her leaving so early and ever since than she seemed each mellowed or drained. While the bath helped his body some his mind was racing. 

His mind was so distracted he did not notice the movement till a pressure began rubbing his forearms. He looked down to see silver hair stroking him and beginning to wrap around his arms. A smirk came across his face that only grew as he followed it back to a soft smiling Grizel. “You seem a little deep in thought there. Are you all right?” she asked as more of her hair began rubbing up his shoulders as though they were her hands massaging his trouble away. 

All Might’s shoulders dropped as he sat next to Grizel. Some of her hair came off him but she left bits as his fingers played with a few. “I’m fine. Just thinking of a few things,” he said as he watched her. Her eyes seem to have gotten some fire back to them but there was something in them he could not put his finger on yet. 

She leaned on his shoulder, “Oh? Anything I can I help you with?”

He felt his blood begin rushing again as her hand moved onto his arm. Before he realized his hand drifted on top of her hand. It seem to continue moving without hesitation up to her cheek, brushing the silver strands out of the way enough for him to cradle her chin in his hand. His thumb began stroking her cheek. He watched her eyes drift closed as she leaned into his touch. 

Only a short while ago she would have pulled away from this contact. His other arm drifted behind her. “Yes, actually,” All Might said before sweeping her up in his arm. He slipped her in-between his legs, placed one of his hands on his knees, left the other around Grizel, and made sure to keep eye contact. “I have a question,” he began. 

Grizel caught the breath he knocked out of her. She shifted her weight as her hand tightened for a moment. Her back arched enough for her to keep eye contact with him as her fingers began searching for his hand. She was not even sure where but her hair was searching slowly too. “Yes?”

All Might’s arm tensed up behind her. His fingers cinched her yukata as the tension returned to his shoulders. He took a deep breath, “Do you not like my arms?”

….

“Huh?”

All Might’s face began to turn colors. “Do you not like my arms? Am I too big? Does my build bother you?” he began ranting. He felt something soft touch his cheek. He looked at Grizel. She had a soft smile and little pink on her cheeks. Suddenly he felt his entire body begin to warm up. But the tension began building again. “Do you not li,” he was cut off by a gentle touch on his lips. 

“All Might you are huge,” Grizel finally broke her silence. She could see his mind jolt like he hit a speed bump too hard. Grizel chuckled. “You realize your arm is about the length of my body? And is wider than some of me,” Grizel said with nothing but relaxation still in her voice. 

All Might began blushing for a different reason. “Well yeah,” he almost pouted as he easily could have been cradling her in his arm like a swinging chair. 

Grizel’s hands returned to her lap. “Well it makes it a little hard for casually wrapping my hand or arm around your upper arm like a normal or proper couple would,” she explained. She watched All Might’s eyes drift to his other arm as though he was comparing their arm sizes. She smirked. She put her hand on his upper arm to show the difference and got his attention back. “You are so big and so tall it is like grabbing a tree,” she began causing him to snort. “Or trying to handle a full body pillow that can wrestle back,” she added. 

All Might could not hold the laugh as his face returned to soft blush. “All right, all right. I get it,” he acknowledged. He smiled as the soft look on her face. The playful yet honest answer was not something he was expecting. “Ok. But why don’t you even try to ‘climb the tree’ or ‘wrestle the pillow’?” he truly wondered. 

Grizel scratched her cheek and turned away slightly. All Might turned enough to keep in front of her. She made some little noises but he did not let her get away from his eye contact. “Well.. with my hair I usually just jump into the tree top.. So instead of ‘climbing’ most trees I just like sleeping under them. And pillows are for cuddling or comfort,” she ended just short of a whisper. 

She glanced at a frozen in disbelief All Might. He caught the strong pink tone that her confession caused. His own expression began to light up at the comment. As her fingers came together, “It would not be good to nod off while at work like that.” 

All Might let out a little laugh as he wrapped her in his arms. “No it wouldn’t be good!” he tried go with her reason. He laughed as he wrapped around her despite her wiggle. He looked down to see her eyes barely coming over his chest. Something in this expression though changed from a little bit ago. “Does that worry you?” he asked as his energy switched to concern and his arms loosened. 

Grizel’s fingers played with edge of All Might’s yukata. “It is something I’ve never felt that before and I need to learn the best way to deal with it,” Grizel said. She broke eye contact. All Might could not blame her. That reasoning was sound but felt odd. Something about it though made his heart ping. “Because I like having that feeling in my life more often,” Grizel added. 

All Might’s eyes shot open. 

His mind just began replaying the sentence he heard. How much his heart tightened at the previous comment it just erupted ten fold. Instantly he curled around her, squeezing her with everything he could muster. She giggled at his instant burrito action. “Is that why you make a face when I pulled you against my chest too?” he asked while still encasing her. 

Grizel rubbed her fingers against him. “Well, I um..it is like your heartbeat lulls me. And you’re so warm,” Grizel trailed off. 

All Might smiled as he held her tighter. He could not help how large a smile he had or that it wanted to keep growing. His eyes even felt something. Finally he released a hand so it could come to his mouth to cover his mouth for a moment. Grizel looked up to see the large smile and pink tones on his face. He bent over enough to kiss her forehead before nuzzling into her hairline. 

“Thank you,” All Might whispered as he rocked in place slightly. 

Grizel relaxed in his embrace for a little while. After a few moments she leaned off enough for his attention to return. She cupped his cheek and returned the kiss on his forehead. Grizel stood up in front of him. She offered her hands, “How about I return the favor tonight?”

“Oh?” All Might began. Grizel had such a warm smile and the night sky let her hair shimmer so radiantly he could have stared for hours. But his hands engulfed her’s as he stood up. “I accept,” he replied with a smirk not exactly knowing what he was accepting. 

Grizel lead him back into their room. As they moved into the sleeping area her hair began rearranging the futons and pillows into a single row. She moved the blanket up on her hair as though it was holding open a door. “Come on,” she urged him into the bed. Initially he sat on his knees, facing her, and showing his confusion. Grizel giggled as she rested her shoulders on the pillows. She patted her stomach. “Lay on your stomach and run your arms under the pillow,” Grizel finally explained with a little blush. 

All Might smiled as he finally understood. He laid on his stomach as his arms slipped behind her back, just under the pillows. Her legs felt like channels for his body. The blanket was barely a weight on him. Though her fingers going up his back onto his shoulders send sparks up his spine. A blush returned as she ushered him to rest on her chest. She gave a smile acknowledgment as his head lowered on to her. Her fingers began stroking his hair in a slow rhythm. He heard a little hymn for a while as her scent filled his nose. His eyes began to drift closed. That moment is when he heard it, the sound she talked about, a low rhythmic heartbeat that just melts the rest of the world away and let him drift away like never before. 

The night became so much more than All Might ever hoped it would be.


End file.
